camphalfbloodroleplaystoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Life
Content This story is the lengthened past of Riley Carter, a character on CHBRPW. Characters are: Xavier Hart: Mortal father of Riley, chapter one is his perspective. Hebe: Goddess mother Remy Fey: Ex-boyfriend Riley Carter/Ebony Hart: main character, demigoddess. Chapter One - Xavier Hart's POV I threw my jacket to the audience, with a seductful grin on my face. I twirled the microphone and ended with a flourish. Danny finished his drumming behind me and I could hear Tyler and Ricky end the last chords on their guitars. Graffitied Ex's was announced, Graffitited Ex's. The band I had played in for years now, we were going to rise in fame. Making my way across the dancefloor, something catches my eyes. No, someone. Long red hair, pale skin, full lips and adorable green eyes creating a very youthful but sexy appearance. I dodge a few dancers and drunk couples, making my way to this beauty. I downed another dose of vodka and grinned at her. "Ello sexy, the names Hart. Xavier Hart." A drunken slur came from my lips. "Hebena Yule, call me Hebe. Wanna drink?" She offers a glass of wine to me with a tipsy giggle and I kindly accept. "Nice name, babe. Up for a dance, sweetcheeks?" My eyes roam over her. "Sure, hottie. Let's see em moves." She whispers and presses up to me. We dance for the rest of the night, drinking shots and glasses on end. At the end of the night, she pulls me into a room. I kiss her. She kisses back. We go further. It was all a drunken slur in my mind, a one-night stand. It was nothing important. She was just some girl I wouldn't see her again. Nine months later! Ding dong! Ding dong! "Damnit! Shut up! It's 5 in the morning on Sunday! What do people get up to these days?" I roll over in bed, groaning. Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! "Persistant idiots!" I mumbled, opening the front door. "Oh shit..." A baby was on the frontdoorstep......A fricken baby! A little girl, I think, by the looks of its hair. The thing stared up at me with blue-green eyes and a tuft of brown-red hair on it's hed. Pale skin and little fingers. Staring at me. A baby. On my doorstep. A note on it. I picked up the note and read it. Dear 'Xavier Hart', You might not remember me but my name is Hebena Yule. I met you at a dance club nine months ago. You were singing with your band, Graffitied Ex's. You were drunk, we were drunk, we had a one night stand. I'm sorry to put this on you Xavier, but this baby is yours. DNA test her if you want to. '' ''Her name is Ebony Rosalie Hart. She is my daughter, she is your daughter. Take care of her for me, because I trust you with her. Money was put into your account to care for her. Raise her to be happy. Be happy with her. '' ''Thank you, '' ''Hebena "Hebe" Yule. "Shit shit shit shit shit" I facepalm and pick up the baby, taking it to my room. I put it in an old cot of my ex wife's when she had our son, Tamhnas. I'll get stuff tomorrow. I raised a smoke to my lips. I've never smoked before, but my brother Ryan left heaps around because he did. Now will be a great time to start. Chapter Two - Narrator's POV Ebony up to five. Xavier Hart did take to smoking. In fact, he became a obssessive smoker and started drugs too. He got tattoos all over his body, piercings just to piss off his ex-wife. He invited whores over every night, despite the baby then toddler then young child in the room next door. He ignored the baby, leaving money for her to get food and letting a baby sitter deal with her when she was young. Ebony Rosalie Hart had grown up with this. Her red-brown hair had gotten down to her waist at five years old, layered naturally and beautifully. Her blue-green eyes became pools of awe when she learned something new. Her pale skin regulary had bruises as her father, whom she called Xavier, slapped her and pushed her around quite a bit. But she never minded. She was used to it. He was her father, he was in charge. Her room was small. It had no windows, in fact, it was just the tiny attic they had. They couldn't afford a bigger house. Xavier always spent the little money he had from his job as a singer on drugs, smokes, new alcohol and other stupid things. Her room just had a tiny bed, a single blanket and quilt, with the tiny note as all she had from her mother which Xavier had found with her on the doorstep. Ebony at six. When Ebony turned six, she was watching Xavier smoke on the front porch. He was puffing the smoke regulary and staring out at the road. She went outside, shutting the door quietly and sat next to him. Despite her rough life, she had an okay relationship with him. He was the only thig that stayed the same in her life. Unlike her 'step-mothers' that lasted for only a few days, or the food they ate, or the friends she had. "Whadda ya want, kid?" He growled angrily and she started to regret her decision but went on. "C-c-could I try? The smoke, I mean." She asked sweetly and quietly. He looked over to her, passed a cigarette and lit it for her. "Go for it, kid." She did. It hurt at first. Smoke filling her lungs and she coughed. He laughed at her, she glared, she tried again. Like a merry-go- round. After a few tries, she got used to it and wouldn't cough. They smoked together for an hour or so. He saw her getting pale, Xavier did. So he though to wait until she was ten to let her have another smoke. Ebony at nine. WIP